


Say what you mean

by TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Who's in charge here? [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dom!Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson





	Say what you mean

Harry isn't happy, and when Harry isn't happy that's saying something.

Doesn't like tattoos he says, tattoos aren't for me he says, why'd you get those birds there Haz he says, it takes away from your beautiful chest he says. Well fuck that.

Lou didn't even tell him about his new tattoo. He saw it on HER FUCKING INSTAGRAM! On El's Instagram for fucks sake. He didn't even tell Lou he had seen it. Oh no. You want to keep secrets Tomlinson? Ok. Fine. 

He didn't even text Lou when he landed.

Lou was perched on the kitchen counter on his phone when Harry walked through the door. He didn't even acknowledge Louis when he came in the flat. Just went straight back to the bedroom to put his luggage down.  
He smelled Louis before he heard him.

"Hey babe, I'm so glad you're home." He felt Louis smile into his back as his arms circles around Harry's front. 

Harry tensed at the touch.

"Haz? What's wrong? Why haven't you even said hello to me?"

"Off with your shirt then Lewis. Let me see the damage." He spat.

"Shit, Harry I wanted to surprise you I"

Harry cut him off.  
"If you wanted it to be a surprise then you wouldn't have let her post it on the Internet Lou. You can't bullshit a bullshitter. Off with it then. Lets go." He snarled while unbuckling his belt.

Lou's eyes suddenly caught on to what was happening and slowly removed his shirt. 

"Get on your knees Tommo. I see you drooling for it already, show some restraint fuck."

Louis did as he was told softly palming himself through his trackies as he sank to his knees. Harry already had his cock out and was stroking it lazily while looking at Lou shuffling forward.

"No hands Lou, got it? I'm going to fuck your mouth until I come all over that pretty new tattoo. Bet you won't keep secrets anymore after you can't talk."

Lou smiled to himself. He taught Harry well. He would let him get away with the dirty talk for now but if Harry had any idea as to how he was going to have his arse ruined when this little blowjob tirade was over, he had another thing coming.

"Open up Lewis" Harry snarled at him as he pushed the head of his cock through Lou's open lips. 

Lou moaned as soon as the familiar taste hit his tongue. Secretly he had missed this though he would never tell Harry that.  
He felt Harry tense up as it hit the back of his throat, muscles fluttering around it as he swallowed him down. His nose was now flush to Harry's lower stomach as he breathed in shallow breaths while flattening his tongue under the bottom of Harry's cock. 

"You look so good like this babe, you take it so good." Harry growled above him. 

Louis knew Harry was already close by the way hips hips were snapping forward so fast that Lou could barely keep his breathing even around his dick.

Harry pulled out of Louis' mouth and grabbed his hair so that his neck was pulled back as far as it would go without hurting him. He jerked himself quickly with his other hand aiming right for Louis' shiny new tattoo. 

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck I.... Shit Lou oh god" he panted as he splashed hot and wet all over Louis' chest. He released Louis's hair and fell back towards the bed. 

Louis stood up and walked over to where Harry was trying to catch his breath on the bed. He slid his hand across his chest swiping up Harry's hot come on his fingers and grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt. Harry sat quickly as Louis shoved his fingers into Harry's mouth. Harry looked a little startled at Louis' actions and as quick as he could comprehend Lou leaned in to Harry's ear and growled, "That was your one free shot to ever treat me like the cockslut everyone knows you are young Harold. Kit off turn around and don't open your fucking mouth until I say you can, understand love?"

Harry almost looked afraid. He should be.

TBC.....


End file.
